


Octavia's Song

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Lextavia AU Drabble Cycle [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU Drabble Cycle, AU where Polis is Troy and the Arkers are the Achaeans and really Polis survives b/c fuck JRoth, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, And Octavia is the champion of Troy and Bellamy is Achilles b/c really the boy has issues, But ho boy is it there if you wanna see it, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Epic Poetry, F/F, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heavy on concept and lighter on the shippiness, Sibling Rivalry, Sort of--based on the opening lines of the Iliad, The Iliad, Yeah it's only 100 words, fuck my life, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt: Lextavia, Mythology AU. </p><p>It's a drabble that takes the opening lines of the Iliad (y'know, "Rage, Goddess...") and fits the 100 in there. </p><p>AU where Polis is Troy, the Arkers are the Achaeans; Octavia is the champion of the former (and her two queens, hint hint) and Bellamy the champion of the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavia's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is too light on the femslash for some people; I had to get the mythology situated right. 
> 
> The mythology prompt was fucking killing me until I realized that "Rage, Goddess" is basically Octavia's entire existence, to me. I could write novels about that girl's rage and how important it is to me. 
> 
> And, I'd have changed some significant details about the Iliad story if I didn't only have 100 words. Please, _please_ , don't let me try to write this whole thing. x.x

                               Rage—Goddess, sing the rage of Aurora’s daughter,

And of her son; Octavia and Bellamy,

And the red dawn they wrought against the other

On the plains outside the City—

Polis, stronghold against the onslaught from the seas—

Hurled down to Hades strong souls uncounted,

The hearts of heroes bare to sun and sand;

Their flesh food for carrion beasts, for crows.

                                  Sing the fury of the Champion of Polis;

The death of the Dispossessed as they broke upon her blade,

Bright dawn above one edge and night below the other,

At the will of her Commander and her Queen. […]


End file.
